The Beast Within
by Lellida
Summary: How can you love one when he has changed so much? The aftermath of Belle breaking the curse. Complete
1. Belle

_This came to my mind last night, quite randomly. What happened after the Beast became human again? My interpretation, as told by Belle. _  
  
I was afraid of you when we met. It is said that appearances can be deceiving, but for you, you're appearance was what you were: a monster. I tried so hard to bring out the human within, but each time I would fail, and you would retreat deeper and deeper into yourself, lashing out angrily. I was afraid of you, afraid for my life, afraid for my soul. I though things would never change.  
  
Finally, one day, you proved me wrong, and began to let your gentle nature through. I loved you for that. I loved you for the person you were; that kind and gentle beast within.   
  
Then you changed.   
  
You became the prince I always knew you as.   
  
I have been told never to judge a book by it's cover, but you are so _different _now. Instead of quiet nights with a good book by the fire, you insist on lavish celebration with dancers and loud musicians. Once you loved a candlelit dinner for two. Now you relish in huge banquets with hundreds of guests. Once I was the one you loved, and the only one. Now you smile flirtatiously at all the servant maids who passed. I must confess, I feel no love for you now. I loved my Beast. And now he is gone.  
  
But as I lie here, in a pool of my own blood and broken bone at the bottom of the stairs, I look back on these things and realize you are still you. As I die here, by your hand, I can sleep with a smile on my lips. You never changed: You're still a monster inside. 


	2. Beast

_OK, so it took me long enough to re-edit this, but I needed to change that dialogue around. It sounded like the beast/prince was horrid to Belle. I wanted it to be more like they got into a fight. Does anyone know his name? It's never mentioned that I can remember…_

The fire crackled away in the hearth but it brought him no warmth. The teapot sat next to him, steaming quietly, but his mind was not on the soothing liquid within. Touching the pot gingerly, the prince was almost surprised to find that it held no warmth.

_Oh yes. Mrs. Potts is now human. _He thought ruefully. The clock that ticked away on the mantle was not Cogsworth, and the coat rack that stood by the door would no longer play music for him. The prince was alone. Truly alone.

_If only Belle were here._

This thought struck the prince so suddenly and so painfully, that he grabbed the teapot by the handle and threw it with all his might, sending it crashing into the wall, spewing tea and china everywhere. As sounds of footsteps were heard racing up the stairs, the prince strode over to the door and locked it, sinking to the floor as his servants reached the west wing. As the pounding of their fists again wood droned on, the prince's mind flashed once again unto the thought of being alone, and why he was now.

_Belle._

God, he had been so happy being human again. To be able to look into the mirror and see his true face and not that of a monster. But Belle had fallen in love with the beast. He had seen it in her eyes when he had changed. She was afraid, her eyes haunted like one who had just lost a dear love. The prince had still loved her of course, but it didn't even occur to him that she wouldn't love him. That was his mistake.

The prince had enjoyed palace life again; savoring every ambassador and banquet as if it were his last. He had flirted with maids solely for the chance to hear silvery laughter again, never wishing to do any harm. Why hadn't he noticed that Belle became paler and more silent as the days progressed. Each merry twinkle of his eye had sent a tear rolling down her now cavernous cheek. The servants had noticed it, but the he himself could not, would not come to terms with the idea that his transformation had shattered his love.

_If only I had known. It only I had lifted my eyes._

Hot tears sprang from the prince's eyes as he moaned softly, involuntarily recollecting that apocalyptic day. It had been a rather trying day for him; what with the arrival of an esteemed musician, and the sudden illness of the entire kitchen staff. The prince was angry and irritable, and in no mood for other's company. This was why he had skipped his usual breakfast and tea with Belle, leaving her alone to wonder what had happened. She of course, had decided to find out once and for all what was going on with him. They had met by the grand staircase.

The prince began to shake violently as he always did when this memory emerged. It was all too clear. Painfully clear.

_"Excuse me-"_

"I'm busy, what is it Belle?"

"Where were you this morning for breakfast? I want-"

"Want want want, that's all you ever do. What do you WANT this time? I need to finish this speech!"

"What do you really need?"

"...what was that supposed to mean!"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course Belle don't be ridiculous. You love me too, right?"

"…"__

"Right?"

"I don't know..."

"What!"

"You're so different..."

"I'm human. That monstrous beast is gone now. You'll have to live with that fact wench."

"I loved him. I don't love you..."

"We are one in the same! How could you love him and not me!"

"Get out."

"But-Prince-"

"GET OUT!"

CRACK

The prince gouged at his tear-stained face, trying to forget the images. Belle, losing her balance as he slapped her, toppling down the stairs, a look of horror and shock on her face. Belle's broken body lying at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at him in painful happiness. Her beautiful eyes shone for a moment with hatred, and then glazed over with death. By the time he had managed to run down the stairs, it was too late. Beating at his brain with bloody fists didn't stop the image of Belle from playing before his eyes, over and over again.

_God, I can't live like this!_

Standing up quickly, the prince strode over to the mantel and took down the hunting rifle that sat there. It had been his trophy after Gestan had been defeated. Now it would be his accomplice, aiding in his demise. He would go after Belle, tell her how sorry he was for what happened. Almost gleefully, the prince brought the gun to his head, shut his eyes.

Images flashed across his mind as he fingered the trigger. Bats began leaping out of Hell, and a scornful laugh was heard far off. The prince opened his eyes frantically, but the images were still there, burned in the back of his mind. Suddenly, Belle appeared. Shutting his eyes to get a better glimpse of her, the prince was dismayed to see her walk away. "Come back!" he whispered. Belle stopped, turned, and her scornful words froze his heart.

"You will not die to save me."

"I have been saved."

"Get out."

The prince sank to the ground, cold and numb. Finally, as the embers of the fire died, his mind began to work again and he wept and wailed for his loss. Belle held no more love for him anymore; even death could not bring them together. The prince stood up like an old man and went to open the doors, to begin his punishment of continuing life...


End file.
